Hermione's Revenge
by sxgittxrius
Summary: (Set before Voicemail, but read Voicemail first or it won't make any sense) Hermione plans on giving her boyfriend revenge for what he did to her at her office, but will her revenge go to plan or will it fail?


It wasn't what she'd meant when she wanted and told her boyfriend of four years that she wanted to do something daring.

It was a suprise for her when Draco came to her office during the little time she had on her lunch break before going back to work. The both didn't work out when he should surprise her and it was a massive shock when this happened.

Draco came in with beautiful red roses behind his back. Hermione took the bouquet, and as she bowed her head to smell the flowers, she didn't realise he had dissapeared in front of her until she felt it.

He waited until his girlfriend took his eyes off of him to bend her head to smell the roses.

As she did that, Draco quietly went down and kissed her core while grabbing her ass.

Draco Malfoy was going down on her and she barely had the time to put the roses down before she dropped it from shock. This wasn't the first time he would go down on her somewhere that wasn't at home.

The first time he did this was when they were out in a date and she had asked to sit. Draco found a secluded chair and took her there. (well looks like I'm going to hell, and I'm bringing all you guys with me in this next paragraph)

While she was bending down to take her heels off she was pushed forward to a tree and gasped as he tongued her back hole. Her dress was pushed up to her waist, Hermione's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

He usually does this at a time whenever he could, just so she could stop her reading or research so she could relax other than that it was when he would get frisky.

This however was the second time for him to do it in public. In her office, where Grace, her assistant or Kingley could come in.

The fact that Hermione Granger enjoyed it so much she and Draco had forgotten to lock the doors.

Draco went from slow to an aggressive pace as he carried his girlfriend to her chair.

Hermione's hole dripped for him as he ran his tongue over her slit and held her thighs to his head, Hermione squirmed and shifted as the pleasure was becoming too much, before letting out moans then she had remembered that they weren't at home but somewhere someone can come in easily.

Hermione tried to held them in by biting her lips and clutching her arm chair, she was then given his two fingers sliding in between her plump lips.

"D-draco, pwese tell me youhe lhoked the hoor and chamed the room." She tried to tell him, wonders if it made any sense at all.

"S-sloh do-own" she felt two fingers enters her enterance

And being the good boyfriend that he is, Draco slowed down, he slowly slipped two fingers inside her.

She inwardly gasped as she made eye contact and saw a glint in his eye, making her groan and curse at him.

"F-!"

The door to her office slammed open as Hermione's assistant came in with piles of folder in her hands.

"I really did need your help. I wondered why you didn't answer my calls, I had thought you'd be out for lunch so I had Brad the new doorman to get it for me. I wonder if he's single. Anyways, here are the new folders you'd asked for last week. I'll put them on the desk, is that okay?"

Hermione didn't answer as Grace placed the folders down.

"So, in two days we hav-"

It was difficult to concentrate to what Grace is currently saying, Hermione clutched one hand to Draco's hair and the other on her wooden desk gripping so hard, her nails carved in.

"This folder is everyone you asked me to bring, I got Yaxley, Howar-" Grace continued on as she place each folder one by one on the desk.

Hermione could barely follow to what her assistant had said with Draco's fingers inside her moving too fast, stroking in and out and occasionally curling to stimulate a certain spot that made her clench around him.

So when he had decided to start working her clit, his tongue rubbing slow circles that became Hermione's undoing as she moaned out loud, eyes rolled back and head relaxed to her chair.

A sound of something falling to the floor made Hermione realise that they were not alone. Grace stood on the spot as she openly gawked at her boss. (?)

Embarrassed, Hermione couldn't look to her assistant in the eye or even begin to explain what just happened.

"Grace...I-I." Hermione stuttered.

"Sorry, I barged in. I'll leave." Grace clutched her face in shock as she magicked the door to be locked as she left.

Draco smirked as he heard the door locked, his hand moved up from her thigh to her waist as he slowly moved away from the lower half of her body.

Hermione demanded Draco to finish what he'd started.

He pulled her from her chair to lay on top of her desk, pushing away all of the folders to the floor.

(already going to hell anyways Hermione's revenge is coming straight up)

She decided to leave her book to take a nice hot shower when she heard his voice.

"No, that won't do. Give me all the paperwork tomorrow and I'll do them. No, no. Either it's me or my father, Blaise."

An idea quickly formed inside her head. A little revenge for what he did to her in her own office, what's better than doing revenge on the bed? An embarrassed Draco Malfoy and his teasing friend.

When she entered their room, Draco sat on the bed with his back to the wall, phone to his ear and a frustrated look on his face.

Hermione felt that it was the perfect opportunity and excuse.

Grey eyes looked at her as she moved up to the bed, he looked ready to cut the conversation off and enjoy his lovely girlfriend in bed.

Hermione shook her head, he frowned at the sight. If the plan was to work he had to be on the phone.

When he saw her undress, he trailed off to stare at her legs to her back. Draco was ready to make an excuse to finish the business call but his name was called, Draco snapped back to his business as he pouted, he liked staring at her body it was clearly a fantastic night for him, but business came first when it's all going down hill.

Draco sighed as he closed his eyes.

That was clearly a mistake to make, Hermione sat between his legs spread and grabbed his cock.

Draco's eyes shot open and thrusted his hip up. It took a while as she felt his arousal, she thinks it was because he's doing two things at once. His voice betrayed him as he stuttered and stopped his sentences short.

Draco reached his hand out to her thigh, trying hard not to throw his phone away and thrust into her tight core.

He wouldn't care if Blaise's voice were stopped. He could always do a meeting with the company the next day.

Hermione pulled his pants down, she was surprised to find that he wasn't wearing any boxers. Draco's arousal was leaking at the tip of the head as his cock stood, he frowned as he looked at his girlfriend sitting there in front of him doing absolutely nothing to release the pressure off of him.

Hermione grabbed to his hard on and moved her hand upwards and downwards.

Draco shifted his body even straighter on the wall, the movement gave Hermione a chance to put her mouth on him and quickly took her mouth off.

Draco scowled.

Hermione took his free hand to cup her bare core and he entered his index and middle finger in, as fast as she can, she impaled on his fingers. She giggled as his face clearly showed some frustration as he wasn't getting the head he wanted her to do.

Draco moved his hand in and out, occasionally scissoring his fingers inside her walls, sometimes curling his fingers into her g-spot.

Hermione wasn't ready to come so instead she held to his hand and took it out of her pussy. She placed his index finger inside her mouth sucking his finger as if it was his cock, she moved even further with his middle finger, having him feel a little of the back of her throat.

Sucking and licking the two fingers clean of her juice, Hermione leaned forward to press her lips on his.

Hermione crawled down his body, took his cock and slowly licked a big trail from the base to the leaking tip. Her hand squeezed hard as her tongue played with the head of his cock as if she wanted to have her hot meat into him, not from the back but his front.

Draco wanted her to take him even deeper, he wanted to touch the back of her throat as he grips her hair. To deep fuck her so hard she'll feel it in the morning.

Hermione took his cock in and moaned around him, she sucked and inwardly smiled after hearing something thrown to the wall and a loud pleasured groan.

It looks like her plan didn't work as foolproof as she thought it would be, not after hearing his phone being thrown away. She knows that he knew why she took the advantage of him being on the phone.

Draco grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her back, he grabbed Hermione's waist, laid her down on the bed. Draco held his cock and positioned it to her entrance.

He thrusted hard.

Rolling his hips, Draco threw his head into her neck and groaned. Finally, after those painful minutes of being toyed with, he's finally inside her.

"I see you got your revenge." He teased, his hands squeezing and feeling her.

Draco switched their position, he was where he started, sitting on the bed, back to the wall but this time he had her connected to him, this was one of the most favourite positions of his.

 **Edit: I'm so sorry. I just felt like writing voicemail [2] and I'm not even sure how it ended up like that I really am. It's okay if you don't like that kind of stuff but I'm still sorry for some of you guys who reads this in classes...please don't get caught**


End file.
